I Didn't Want To
by UniqueWolfLover
Summary: She didn't want to see him but once she did there was no stopping fate. JoeyMai oneshot


A/N: I really wanted to write and this had been sitting in my head for a while now ever since I listened to the Backstreet Boys' new CD (Yeah me the school goth listens to BSB lol!) so here it is. Gomen if it sucks!

**I Didn't Want To**

Author: UniqueWolfLover

Rating: PG-13

Spoilers: Set after the Dartz arc so maybe some from there.

Pairing: Mai and Joey

Summary: She didn't want to see him but once she did there was no stopping fate.

Warning: Sappiness, complete and utter sappiness and a bad word or two, nothing too bad though.

Dedication: To anyone who hasn't told the one they love that they love them. Take a chance, you only live once, so live with no regrets and just tell them! I'm still beating myself up for missing my chance.

(Mai's POV)

I didn't want to see him. There were too many things I had done to hurt him in the past couple months. I couldn't face him, my guilt wouldn't let me, but it seemed my heart had other ideas. I didn't know how strong my heart's longing had become until I found myself at his front door. I didn't want to be here, but here I was. I didn't want to walk to his door and knock, but I couldn't stop my heart from leading me there, through the pouring rain. I didn't want him to answer the door but at the same time my heart pounded in anticipation of seeing the only man I had ever needed. I winced as I heard my own knock resound in the space around me.

"Hold on," I heard a yell from inside. My heart pounded faster. A few seconds past as I waited in the rain. My breath caught in my throat when the door opened revealing Joey in a white tee-shirt and blue jeans. I didn't want him to make me so weak but I could feel my knees almost give out beneath me and I began to lightly shake. I didn't want to cry at seeing him again but the tears came to my eyes unbidden. I knew he should hate me for all I've done. I expected him to slam the door in my face and never want to see me again. I didn't expect him to smile a huge smile and pull me into a tight hug.

"I've missed you so much Mai! I am so glad you are okay! Please don't ever leave again!" He gushed. It seemed he wasn't going to let go any time soon. I was surprised but happy. I didn't want to enjoy his embrace but not only did I enjoy it, I needed it, I needed him.

"Oh Joey, I'm so sorry! You shouldn't miss me, you should hate me for all I have done to you!" I said, the tears flowing freely down my face now. He pulled back just enough to look me in the eye and took my face gently in his soft, warm hands.

"Mai, it wasn't your fault. You were under the influence of Dartz," He said still smiling at me but his eyes conveying his utter seriousness.

"I let Dartz take my good side. I didn't want to be weak. I let my fear take over me," I said brokenly.

"Mai! Everyone is afraid of something. I can't blame you for anything you did. Dartz was evil and you couldn't have known," Joey looked at me. His eyes radiated kindness.

"Joey you are too nice. I don't deserve it," I said looking down. He immediately lifted my chin back up so my eyes met his.

"Mai, yes you do! You deserve so much more than I could ever give you. You are the most strong, amazing, witty, talented, beautiful woman I have ever and will ever meet, and dammit Mai I love you!" Joey yelled. His eyes shone brightly, warm, and the softest brown I have ever seen. My heart was visibly pounding in my cheast from his confession. I was amazed at this man. How could he love me?

"Why me?" I asked him.

"You are my soul mate Mai. I knew it from the moment I met you," He Said. I had never seen such a truthful, serious look on Joey's face before. I didn't want to believe him but my heart wouldn't allow me any doubt. I didn't want to love him back but I did. I loved him with everything I am.

"I love you too Joey," I whispered hugging him tightly again.

"You do?" He asked surprised.

"Of course you big lug!" I said squeezing him tighter to me.

"Why?" He asked. I looked into his eyes.

"Because you are the most kind, amazing, wonderful man I will ever meet, and you make me feel completely and truly loved for the first time in my life," I told him.

"I'm not the most handsome?" He asked jokingly giving me a playful grin.

"That too, thank you Joey for everything," I said knowing he may not quite understand now but he would understand with time. He just smiled and nodded.

"You know Mai, now that you're back I'm never letting you go again," He said matter-of-factly.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," I said smiling at him and pulling his head down for a kiss. He was surprised at first but returned the kiss. We shared the most passionate, mind-blowing kiss I had ever experienced. I guess that's what happens when you kiss your soul mate. I didn't want to give my heart and soul to him but now that I have I never wanted any other man to have them. I didn't want to believe in fairytales but what more proof of their exisitence did I need than the man infront of me and the soul binding kiss we were sharing. I had found my retribution in him. When we parted for air Joey stroked my wet hair back with a gentle touch.

"I will always love you Mai. I'm yours, now and forever," Said Joey.

"And I will always love you and I will always be yours," I replied. We kissed again and he lead me inside to dry off and begin our new life. I didn't want to fall but I did, and Joey caught me and will never let me go.

A/N: I told you it was sappy! I'm in a sappy mood! LOL please review (and pray Mai and Joey hurry up and get together in the show!) Hope you liked it!


End file.
